


lies

by BLXNKE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLXNKE/pseuds/BLXNKE
Summary: Short one shot/AU thing about human au ruspru, briefly based on lies by marina and the diamonds(kinda idk,,)





	lies

**Author's Note:**

> I started this earlier this year on paper listening to lies by marina and the diamonds, just kin d a got this idea from it but its not entirely based on it - I rewrote this on my laptop but I've been on and off it and quite frankly I'm tired of it - the ruspru tag atm is mostly filled with like abusive shit or stuff that isn't even ruspru so like bYE?? Have this whilst I work on Red String of Fate. Terrible writing but have fun lmao

There was silence, just like always. The only heard noises being from the outer world, birds tweeting, the occasional rustle of the leaves in the summer breeze. Ivan lay face down, mostly uncovered by the thin sheets that he shared with his lover; he always got hot in the summer, way too hot - all that cold in the Russian winters didn’t do him any favours for this sort of weather. One arm stretched out, bending at the elbow as it hang gently off the mattress, completely still. Gilbert lay beside him, the cover twisting around the boy’s frame, starting from his chest and finishing around one of his ankles, revealing pale skin with purple and pink marks and kisses, an obvious reminder of the night prior, Ivan’s shirt hanging from the German’s shoulders only to add to the effect.

A quiet groan came from the Russian, it was groggy, tired, yet strong. Slowly opening to reveal a violet eye, he squinted at the window, not even blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light, watching as the orange yet blue sky came into view, the leaves simply in shadow, the occasional bird disrupting the serene view as it flew past the window. Turning his head, he looked back to Gilbert, simply watching him for a moment. Gil was fast asleep, his swollen and pale lips parted as he continued to breath, his chest rising and falling. There was no movement beneath his pale eyelids that covered those marble-like eyes. Peaceful.

Ivan didn’t stop to watch Gilbert, he rarely ever did. And when he did, it was never in an adoring way, it was more as if he was examining him, thinking. He wished he could adore Gilbert, he tried to, he acted like it, but the truth was that he simply didn’t. 

Six months. They had been together for six months. It was Gilbert who confessed, and Ivan who took those virgin lips and kissed them so deeply, as if he was hungry. It was perfect the first few weeks, however soon it began to unravel. They never had an argument, they didn’t distance, either. It was the realisation that dawned upon the German.

The realisation that the entire relationship was just to keep him  _ happy _ .

Ivan wasn’t in love with Gilbert, at least not as much as Gilbert was in love with him. But Ivan stayed, he stayed and he tried so hard to make him happy. But it never worked. How could Gilbert be happy knowing he’s in a one sided relationship? Ivan needed to be free, Gilbert needed to move on. But when it was brought up, Ivan lost it. For the first time, he looked to Gilbert with fire in his eyes, his tone harsh, words spitting like boiling water burning his skin. Gilbert had seen Ivan angry before, but never at him, and never so… Hurt.

It never happened again, and Ivan quickly apologised with kisses and calming touches, claiming his love for the albino as he took him so passionately into his arms.

Gilbert couldn’t understand it, not one bit.

With a small grunt, the Russian sat up, stretching out his arms and back, giving a satisfied ‘ah~’ when they clicked, doing his neck after before slouching, resting his elbows on his thighs as he looked across the room.

There was quiet rustling heard behind him, but he didn’t turn to look. He already knew it was Gilbert waking from his slumber. Too many times he had woken up before the German and had just sat there, watching the window and listening to the sound of the birds and the other’s breathing. He hated waking the other, he knew he needed his sleep, especially with how rough Ivan could get with him. And then just… Seeing him so peaceful, not stood there or sat there, his eyes dull as he was in deep thought. He was so easy to read to the Russian. Honestly Ivan wished he couldn’t read him, he knew he was sad, disappointed… But Ivan couldn’t change things. He couldn’t let Gilbert down or let him go, he needed to be the one for him, needed to be the one to make him happy and smile.

He could feel his eyes on him, full of questioning and confusion.

Gilbert didn’t understand him anymore. Just as he begins to understand, discover something new - Ivan changes somewhat.

Gilbert wants to give up, he wants to forget it and move on from it - but he can’t. He’s stubborn like that, he  _ wants  _ to know. Yet no matter what, Ivan dodges it, he dodges the so obvious questions and answers, like if he were to accept them, hear them from his own lips - they’d become a reality or spread like the plague. But they are already a reality, an unspoken one - but one all too real.

Pink eyes leave the pale skin, staring at the sheets as the German pushes them off his body,  swinging his pale legs over the side of the bed, simply sitting there for a moment, wincing slightly at the dull pain from the night prior. Mostly soreness and aches from certain positions. Nothing too much that the boy could handle, but just sometimes they became a  _ little  _ annoying.

He blinked for a moment, simply sitting there in silence before pulling the crumpled shirt up and over his shoulders, fixing the collar before doing up a few of the buttons, yet not caring for them all.

Silence was thick in the room, almost deafening, it was heavy on both their shoulders.

One was slouched with it all, the other had his back straight, ignoring it best he could.

The blond couldn’t bring himself to look to the albino behind him, so he just sat there, staring at the opened window, how the leaves waved, how the twigs and branches moved. Just like always.

Not a word was spoken as Gilbert got up and headed for the door, following the stray clothes that led downstairs to where the two men had been previously.

Like too many times before, it started with drinking in practical darkness, bottles of beer and vodka at their lips, the pair’s favourites. Sometimes they’d be talking, other times there would be complete and utter silence as they drank away their problems and their issues, letting their hands feel and touch each other’s bodies, curious yet knowing.

Always the same.

It was just a game now, a repetitive game that’s all too familiar now.

Gilbert knew it all, he knew the truth, and he wanted to face it. He was terrified, but he couldn’t be happy like this.

Ivan knew it too, yet he wouldn’t face it, he denied it’s existence like it was nothing - like it was just some sort of stupid  _ myth _ if anything.

And that’s just how it was, always and repetitively - a one sided relationship.

The boy who was in love, yet wanted to face the reality, to move on and be happy.

And the man who wasn’t, yet wanted to stay in this dream, in this lie, and try what he could to make it real.


End file.
